Cocaine abuse and addiction continue to be a serious problem in the world. Currently, there is no effective pharmacological treatment for this mental disorder. Our long term goal is to understand the mechanism of cocaine addiction in order to develop effective treatments for this disorder. Cocaine has three known high affinity targets, the dopamine (DA) transporter (DAT), the serotonin (5HT) transporter (SERT), and the norepinephrine (NE) transporter (NET). When cocaine enters the brain it blocks all three transporters and thus increases extracellular DA, 5HT, and NE in various brain regions, resulting in complex cocaine effects. One way to study the role of each transporter is to generate knockout mice with individual transporters deleted. The potential problem with this approach is that adaptive changes to compensate for the complete removal of the critical transporter may alter the reward pathway significantly. We are employing an alternative approach. We are generating knock-in mouse lines carrying a transporter mutant that is insensitive to cocaine inhibition while maintaining functional monoamine uptake. We have generated a knock-in mouse line carrying a cocaine-insensitive DAT mutant that retains substantial uptake activity. In these mice, cocaine no longer produces reward, suggesting that DAT blockade is necessary for cocaine reward. However, DAT mutant mice do not provide information about the roles of NET and SERT in cocaine effects. The specific aims of the proposed study is (1) to construct mutants of SERT and NET that are functional but insensitive to cocaine inhibition; (2) to generate 2 mouse lines with their SERT or NET replaced by the cocaine-insensitive transporter mutants; and (3) to analyze the cocaine responses by the knock-in mice. This study will tell us whether NET or SERT blockade is also necessary for cocaine reward, or it enhances or dampens cocaine reward. Precise knowledge on how DA, 5HT, and NE systems modulate cocaine reward and aversion may suggest potential drug targets to modulate the intensity and dynamics of cocaine reward and aversion. Compounds that dampen the cocaine-induced euphoria and prolong cocaine dysphoria may discourage cocaine seeking and abuse. These compounds would be excellent drug candidates for the development of pharmacological treatment for cocaine addiction. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]